


Hunted

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 28, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Whumptober 2020, hunting season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Obi-wan is attacked by two unknown assailants.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Hunted

He whips his lightsaber off his belt just in time to catch the blaster bolt before it hits him in the back. He knocks it back at the shooter, but they’re already gone. Obi-wan shifts his stance and opens himself to the Force as he glances around. He senses nothing, no malice, no intent, only a vague flicker of life.

“Shall we get on with it?” Obi-wan calls out into the alley surrounding him.

He hears the clank of armor boots before a Mandalorian appears out of the shadows. She’s dressed in pure beskar armor, rendering his sense of her emotions useless. She carries a beskad in one hand and has a shield on her other arm.

Another clank of armor boots and another fully armored Mandalorian appears behind him. He too has a beskad, though seems to have forgone the shield for now.

It would be useless to talk to them. His very existence is probably reason enough for them to attack him. It’s odd that he hadn’t heard about them. Dex would have warned him of any Mandalorians with a vendetta in this area.

The Force twists as the tension builds. None of them are willing to make the first move. Obi-wan doesn’t much like his odds against two highly trained Mandalorian warriors. No doubt they have every manner of weapon designed to combat Force abilities and the skill to use them.

“Well?” Obi-wan asks. “Do you intend on standing there all day?”

The man attacks first, the woman just behind. They move in near perfect harmony, filling the holes in the other’s defense and attacking in a near unstoppable onslaught.

Obi-wan sinks deeper into the Force, twisting and diving around their blades and projectiles. His saber slams against the man’s armor, burning into it before the woman yanks him back. They exchange blows, Obi-wan gradually giving ground as he waits for an opening.

Obi-wan winces when the blade catches his shoulder, cutting through his tunic and into his skin, but the woman had left herself open with that move. He rushes forward and knocks her helmet off.

The two Mandalorians freeze as it clatters to the ground. “Satine?” Obi-wan says. What is she doing on Coruscant? Why is she attacking him?

Obi-wan backs away from the two of them. If she’s here, then the man must be Jango Fett, the Mand’alor. The two of them rule Mandalore, but intel says they haven’t left in years. They’ve been too busy trying to rebuild Mandalore after the last civil war. They’d even resisted between drawn into the war between the Republic and the Separatists, much to the surprise of both sides.

Satine sighs and picks up her helmet. “I told he was good,” she says to Jango. The man nods and replaces the power pack in his blaster. 

Obi-wan takes another step away from them. He has no chance against the Mand’alor, a seat only won by trail through combat. Jango would have to be the very best of Mandalore’s warriors. And Satine couldn’t be far behind him to hold her own position.

“Are you going to run, little Jedi?” Jango says. “I love a good hunt.”

Obi-wan swallows. Is it possible Mandalore has joined the Separatists without the Republic knowing? He can think of no other reason for them being here, but the emotions he’s sensing from Satine aren’t determination or intent to kill. No, it’s something uncomfortably close to desire.

He takes another step. This isn’t a fight he can win. He leaps out of the alley and onto the roof. He hears Jango’s laugh and the ignition of two jetpacks as the two Mandalorians give chase.

And Obi-wan runs.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on my [Tumblr](https://geodax.tumblr.com/)


End file.
